Look At Me
by KrisCheshee
Summary: Severus Snape stares into the mirror of Erised, and what does he see? Lily/Severus, One-Shot.


**A/N: So…HEY GUYS **

**I haven't been on Fanfiction in SOOO VERY LOONNGG. **

**I sincerely apologize. I blame Doctor Who being so awesome, wanting to reread the Harry Potter books again, YouTube and the new Tomb Raider game (which, by the way, is frakking awesome). **

**Now, without further ado, I give you: **

_**Look At Me**_

With just one look, Severus Snape immediately knew that the messy haired and green-eyed boy was her son. Lily's son. They had the same almond-shaped, sparkling green eyes. The eyes that Severus could just stare at forever and ever, for the rest of eternity.

But he also had that unruly black hair, the round spectacles, his jaw, his mouth, his nose, even his voice.

The "him" of course, being that damned James Potter. Jerk-faced, toe-rag, narcissistic, egotistic, "Oh-everyone-loves-me" James Potter.

Which was the sad part, really. Everyone did love him.

Especially Lily.

So as he watched his son, Harry Potter, eat happily with his friends in the Great Hall, he couldn't help but feel angry. Harry was a constant reminder of his horrible school years. It made his thoughts stray back to the times Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and even the supposed "goody-two-shoes" Remus Lupin had pranked him, played tricks on him. That time when Black made raw fish stick to his head, when he walked into the bathroom and green, smelly slime was dumped all over his head. When Remus created a spell that made the stairs turn into a slide when a certain person stepped onto it, and, as always, that certain person was Severus Snape.

But when he looked at Harry James Potter, the eleven year old boy with James' hair, he couldn't help but see his face. And his eyes. Lily's eyes.

The eyes of the woman he loved. The eyes he would never see again, without being reminded of the pain and the heartbreak that comes along with those beautiful green eyes.

Lily's eyes.

* * *

Something was suspicious about that Professor Quirrell character, and Snape knew it. But he couldn't say anything yet. Not when he didn't have any proof.

So when Filch had found them together at the library, claiming that a student was out of bed, Snape simply gave Quirrell a deathly glare and walked off.

_But wait_.

How come he hadn't seen a student in the library? Surely he would've heard someone. They were near the doors of the library, so if a student was fleeing the room, then Severus should've spotted him.

When Filch was out of sight and looking along the stacks of books, just in case the student was still inside the library, Snape turned to Quirrell again. Spoke to him, threatened him. Then he heard laboured breathing to his left and his head whipped towards the sound.

The breathing stopped. Then he heard soft foot-steps.

Someone was running away. Someone unseen, undetectable…

An invisibility cloak. Snape remembered it from his years at Hogwarts. He could recall that blasted Potter and Black duo hiding under it dozens of times, but he never said anything about it. So he didn't say anything about it now, since he knew that it was probably Harry who had broken into the library after hours.

And seeing as Harry was foolish enough to places where teachers would patrol, he obviously hasn't used it very much. Meaning he got in recently. Meaning it couldn't have been left for him when he was a baby. He got it recently, probably from Professor Dumbledore.

So, again, Snape kept quiet.

* * *

Quirrell and Filch had been gone for about half an hour, and Snape was still continuing his rounds around the school. As he crossed the vast corridor, he heard the thud of a door being closed. That was when he saw Dumbledore and Harry silently walking out of a room, down the hall and around the corner, out of sight.

What were they doing in there?

Curiously, Snape went into the room that they had just left.

It was empty, except for a few dusty desks and wooden chairs. But that wasn't interesting at all. What was interesting was the tall mirror that stood before him, words etched along the dirtied, bronze frame.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

His eyes scanned the aged frame for more words, but he couldn't find any. But instead, his eyes found a woman in the mirror.

A woman with long red hair that cascaded down a few inches passed her shoulders. Clad in a floral-printed dress and white sandals. White, porcelain skin that looked so fragile, unscathed, untouched. As if it were a rare flower, hidden from the violence of the world.

"Lily," Severus breathed, taking a step closer. He felt his heart clench, as the overwhelming feelings of his love for her reawakened.

And then came the wave of regret.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice barely audible to his own ears. "I shouldn't have…I could've…I tried to protect you, Lily. I really did. You and your whole family. Even Potter."

No, what he should've done was not care about what the Slytherins thought of their friendship back in their school years. He should've stayed by her side, even if his house-mates were making fun of him. He should've defended her when they insulted her. He should've given her space when she needed it, so others could see her beautiful charm too, not just him. He should've stood up to Sirius Black, said that he wasn't going to deal with their petty tricks anymore. Should've had a talk with Remus Lupin, asked why they were picking on him in particular. Shouldn't have called her a mudblood.

"I should've kept you away from James Potter, should've made you fall in love with me, instead," Severus muttered to the woman in the mirror.

He was on his knees now, his emotions making his mind confused and dizzy.

Snape watched as she turned her head to the side, hair falling into her face.

He stood up and, for a second, he actually allowed himself a smile. Severus had forgotten how short her stature was compared to his. Forgotten how doll-like her features were, how gorgeous her smile was. How breathtakingly beautiful her green eyes would, and the way they would sparkle when she grinned.

But her eyes weren't looking at him. They were looking off to the side, to his left. He just wanted to see her face again, wanted to have their eyes lock and stare.

Why wasn't she looking at him?

He extended a hand, as if he wanted to touch her face. But all his fingers touched was the cool glass of the mirror. That's right. She was only in the mirror.

What was she looking at, he wondered? It was something that the mirror wasn't showing him. Perhaps it was Potter? Snape inwardly scoffed. It was always Potter. She was always looking at him. A coil of jealous sprung up inside of him and he couldn't help but say the words, "Look at me!"

The strength of his tone shocked him. "Look at me," he murmured softly instead, his hand never leaving the mirror. It stayed glued to where it looked like he was grazing her cheek.

Then, to his astonishment, Lily Evans turned to face him.

Dark eyes met with her bright green ones.

Severus Snape smiled again. "Keep looking at me, please," he spoke with a hushed tone. After all, he didn't want to see her leave again.

How long had he stayed there for? Was it a few minutes, or was it a few hours? He couldn't tell at all. He as too mesmerized by what the mirror of Erised showed him. The woman of his dreams, alive again and breathing. Not with him, exactly, but happy. Lily was happy, and that's what he wanted.

"Look at me, and please don't look away."

* * *

**A/N: Aah. Hahahaha…ashdjskcnlksdckfgnvksc/dies.**

**Well, yeah. That's my Severus/Lily one-shot. The first one I've ever written. And…I don't know. Is it good? Criticism please :3**

**And it's also kinda sad. :/ Blegh.**

**Alssooo, I've recently made a Tumblr, and well…I have like, four followers. So if you can, check it out please? All the stuff I post are Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games and Sherlock related. Plus some random stuff here and there. My Tumblr is ****puffypandaprincess****, by the way. **

**Anyways, THANK YOU FOR READING! Reviews? I like them a lot. :D**

**Bye-Bye~~!**

**-kris**


End file.
